


Don’t Rush I Can Keep a Secret.

by Burningchaos



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Rush I Can Keep a Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:**  [](http://averzierlia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://averzierlia.livejournal.com/) **averzierlia**  So I am doing mininano and I sat down to write the next chapter of this het fic I am working on when this came out instead. IDK even know how it happened. 

The first time it happened it was all teeth, scratching and bruises that ached for a week. The second was fairly close to a repeat except this time instead of Tyler just jerking him off he’d shoved a finger up his ass. Jeremy had never come so hard in his life.

The third involved a very messy blow job, his gag reflex going over board and a face full of come. (He gagged as Tyler was coming, he remembered pulling off and coughing just as he was hit in the eye. It’d stung like a son of a bitch and he avoided Tyler for six days after that.)

It was always rushed, just a shade too rough and hurried; the utility closet at school, the bathroom at the Mystic Grill, Tyler’s car. It wasn’t something they talked about either. It always just happened. One minute they’d be walking down the hall, or eating then the next there was biting and shoving.

There was always an awkward silence afterward, where they pulled on/up their clothes, cleaned themselves off and didn’t look each other in the eyes for days. They would just slide back into normal when it would happen again.

This time, this time it was different. Tyler had come over, said they needed to talk and then drove them back to the Lockwood mansion. “Mom’s gone for two days.” Tyler looked at him, his expression completely readable for once as he led the way to his room.

He stopped in Tyler’s door, leaned against the frame. Nervous for the first time since they started whatever this was. He watched Tyler turn around, strip off his shirt and knew everything else had been a practice run.

It was the first time, again, because there was a bed, actual lube instead of spit or whatever was handy and they were both naked. He skimmed his finger’s over Tyler’s sun kissed skin, tracing his muscles, and finding the places that had him either shying away (Tyler was ticklish), or the places that had him grinding their hips together.

“Jer, you’re a fucking tease.” Tyler’s eyes were blown, his body covered with a sheen of sweat.

He leaned down, kissed him hard and ran his hands up Tyler’s outstretched arms. He dragged his fingers along the cuffs, making sure they weren’t too tight. “You sure about this?” He’d been shocked when Tyler had thrown the cuffs on the bed next to the condoms and lube. Shocked and aroused, he’d quickly imagined how they’d feel around his wrists, the pull and burn in his arms as they fuck but then Tyler told him what he wanted. He’d pushed Tyler on the bed, his hands shaking and fingers fumbling over the buttons on their jeans in excitement.

Tyler shook his head; pushed up – his cock hard and pre-come smearing between their bodies. “Yes, now shut up before I break these,” he rattled the cuffs, “and tie you up instead.”

Jeremy laughed, grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. “We can do that too.”


End file.
